


Not Asking For Much

by FanficNinja



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deception, Denial of Feelings, Drunkenness, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Movie Night, Weddings, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Valentines Day.Tom never fancied it to be honest. Especially considering it was the time of year his denial-stricken friends would talk to eachother all cute and give eachother presents. However, maybe this time, things would be different considering he actually had a boyfriend for once. He knew it wouldn't be exactly like what his friends had, but he was still rather excited for whatever Tord had planned.Surely, he would be terribly disapointed.





	Not Asking For Much

Valentines Day.

Tom didn't care for the day to be honest. It all seemed rather bland. Everywhere you go you could see a couple get ' _lovey dovey_ ' with eachother, making him wanna vomit. It also didn't help that Edd and Matt were their most annoying this time of year too. Always blushing, always giving eachother presents and laughing nonstop. Now, that wouldn't be a problem…

If the two were _actually_ a couple.

Yes, Edd and Matt were always in the most denial. More than Tom had ever seen any individuals be in. He couldn't blame them. They'd been friends for years and changing into boyfriends would definitely be weird. Still, that didn't make it be any less annoying. Tom had half a mind to yell at them ' _just kiss already_!' Every time he saw them. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had done that. Five times.

However, something told Tom this would be different. Mainly because this was the first Valentimes Day he actually had a date. A date in the form of Tord. His former enemy and now his charming-ish boyfriend. He remembered the day Tord came back. A bandage wrapped around one of his eyes and a robot arm that Tom really felt the need to take credit for.

At first, he wanted nothing more then to send Tord packing back to his precious ' _red army_ '. Unfortunately, Edd and Matt had other plans. They were a little cautious at first ( _as they should have been the first time!_ Tom always liked to add) but eventually warmed up again and told Tom that _this_ time would be different. That was five months ago. Over the course of these months, Tord had been overly friendly towards Tom.

As in, overly _overly_ friendly.

Tom had informed Matt and Edd about it, but they all thought he was just trying to break the ice the two obviously shared. As weeks progressed though, they all realised that _wasn't_ the case. Tom was _hesitant_ at first but eventually caved in. Now him and Tord were officially dating. It was _odd_ , to be honest.

And honestly? Tom liked it more then he thought he would. He figured it would last a week and only did it because of Matts consistent insisting. But it _worked._ It worked _really_ well. They'd have movie nights and cuddle, go on dates. It was fun. Tom was beginning to fall for him. So, knowing this, he figured maybe Valentines Day this time around wouldn't be so bad. It was _tomorrow_ after all, and he had _no_ idea what Tord had planned.

He hoped just for _once_ , Valentines Day could be what it was always cracked up to be.

\---

Tord _didn't_ care for Tom.

He didn't care for _any_ of them, really. When Paul and Patryck suggested to him that maybe it would be best to have someone on the inside of the public, Tord didn't agree. However later, he soon realised how much they needed it. Yet, everyone knew who he was. If he chose to crash in a hotel, he'd be reported. There was only two people even  _remotely_ close to being his friends that he could live with. Edd and Matt.

When he got there, it was surprising how quickly they accepted him back in. He blamed their idiocy. But to be fair, he was thankful for it. That some people still thought he was worthy of change. After all, they must see something different than him, because if they did see what he saw… chances were they'd know he wasn't worthy of _true_ friends anymore.

When he re-joined them, he knew Tom was wary of him. Given why he was doing this, that was not a good thing. So, he became cuddly with him. After a while, he began dating him. It meant nothing to him. Tom was oblivious of his true intentions and that made Tord happy. Well, _now_ he wasn't aware. He figured Tom was aware of what he was doing at the start, but thought it was him being paranoid and let it go.

What an idiot.

Tord didn't know how long he would have to stay, but he hoped not too long. It had already been five months. It was unbearable just at that. Well, sometimes. Sometimes he'd have a fleeting feeling of joy. When he was sharing a cola with Edd, whenever Matt was being dumb to the point of it being funny or whenever Tom… whenever Tom was… Tord decided not to think much of it.

Though speaking of Tom, he appeared excited for something tomorrow. Sure, not _extremely_ excited but more like… Tom 'excited'. The mood that when he had it, very few could see it. Edd sometimes could, Matt never. Tord could always tell. Not because he cared. That would be ridiculous! It was just because Tord was intelligent. Running an entire army required perfect observation skills. That was clearly the only reason.

_Clearly._

But still, Tom was looking forward to something tomorrow. Tord had no idea what it was, but it had him confused. Not that he was worried about Tom or anything, considering he hardly got like this, because that was silly. There were other reasons. Just reasons he didn't know.

Reasons that he was _desperate_ to find.


End file.
